


poltergeist

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [26]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, im never going to finish this are i, jay and zane are exhausted college students Trying Their Best, see what wacky adventures they go on with their new ghost friends!, who just coincidentally happened to get the haunted dorm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Jay is just trying to get through college.Things are hard enough without his roommate that says he isn't causing trouble (but he totally is Jay knows it), the annoying blonde 12 year old who comes around their dorm every now and then and occasionally brings his datemates (and aren't they just a riot), and the three ghosts living in his dorm.Wait, what?





	poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

> kai, cole, n nya are ghosts and lloyd will show up later

Jay Walker was an exhausted college student, and as you may have heard, exhausted college students don't appreciate their weirdo dormmates taking their coffee.  _ Especially _ on the one day they have a morning class.

“Zane!” Jay called as he rifled through the cupboards. “Did you drink the  _ entire _ pot of coffee I just made?” There was a beat of silence before Jay heard his dormmate’s mechanical footsteps. 

“No?” Zane answered as he walked into the kitchen. “I don't drink coffee. I'm not sure about you, but I don't need more hyperactivityness in me.” Jay scowled, eyeing the grimy bottom of the coffeepot. “You know, you could at least have the dignity to wash it out after you steal my coffee,” he remarked, interrupting Zane. “Plus I don't think ‘hyperactivityness’ is a word.”

Zane sighed and rolled his eyes, propping himself up against the counters. “Yeah, well, I'm not majoring in grammar. And I  _ didn't _ take your coffee. You must've drank it in your sleep or something,” Zane chuckled. “Also, don't you have somewhere to be? It's nearly ten.” 

Jay’s eyes flew open, and he set the coffeepot down. “We'll continue this discussion later!” he shouted as he raced past Zane and grabbed his bag, speeding out of the dorm and presumably across campus. 

Sliding into his seat, Jay looked down at his phone.  _ 10:14 am _ . Perfect, even a minute early. Now, the only thing he'd have to do was stay awake for two and a half hours. Without coffee. Running on five hours of sleep.

Great. Thanks, Zane.

* * *

 

The dorm was empty when Jay got back. Of course. Zane had a class at 12, and he'd stopped for some Taco Bell after the lecture. As well as more coffee (you could never have too much coffee).

The dorm was empty, Jay realized as he took in the coffee grounds strewn around the floor. “Fucking shit, Zane, really?” he murmured as he looked through the closet for the one (1) Swiffer brush they owned. “How much coffee did you have to make for this fuckin’ stunt?” Beginning to sweep up the mess, Jay continued to curse his dormmate under his breath. 

Then he found the note.

Jay dropped the brush and picked up the small piece of paper, staring at it in equal parts shock and confusion. **Hey dude what the fuck is up,**  the note read. It was sloppily written in what looked to be week-old ground-up beans. Jay sighed.

“Fuck off,” he said to the note. It didn't respond. Jay picked up the brush and began cleaning again.

* * *

Jay was waiting on the couch when Zane got home. The android looked at his frowning face, then his clothes, then his face again. There was a moment of tense silence.

“Did you pour coffee all over yourself?” Zane asked.

Jay flipped him off. 

“What?” Zane responded, putting away his bags. “You're acting like I threw coffee grounds all over the dorm or something ridiculous like that.”

Jay gave Zane the stink-eye, then stood up and walked over to the door. “You know what you did,” he said matter-of-factly before stomping out the front door.

Zane shrugged and flipped open a textbook.

* * *

Jay arrived home half an hour later with two Sharpies and a pad of paper. He placed them in front of Zane, and then stared him dead in the eyes. “If you want my attention, please just ask.” Jay said. 

“What did I do, seriously?” Zane asked, not breaking eye contact. Jay scoffed. “Oh, what did you do. You must've been storing coffee for weeks for that little stunt. You're lucky you're made of titanium or else I’d-" 

Jay took a deep breath and composed himself. He walked away. Zane flipped his book shut and got up, walking after Jay into the next room.

The Sharpie, uncapped by an invisible hand, was lifted along with the pad of paper. Then it started to write.

**Author's Note:**

> alright im shit at writing multichapter fics but. Maybe. just Maybe


End file.
